TDI Happy Holidays
by lmc3200
Summary: Each major holiday from the TDI Cast
1. St Patrick's Day 1

Happy Holidays From the TDI Cast

Episode 1: St Patrick's Day

Izzy: Rawr!

Her hair was dyed green and she had her green outfit on.

Owen: Izzy you fiesty devil!

Mr. Horford (Owen's dad): Okay you two. Can you go put up the yard decorations?

Izzy and Owen: YEAH!!

They scramble out the door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Courtney: Duncan! Stop it!

Duncan was showering her in clovers.

Duncan: But a princess needs pixie dust!!

Courtney: Duncan! Quit calling me that!

Duncan: Okay babe.

Courtney couldn't resist. She planted one right on his lips.

Duncan: Wow. Lets go see what Geoff and Bridgette are up to.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Bridgette(surfing): Geoff, you getting this?

Geoff(with a camera): yeah!

Bridgette does some tricks on here green painted surfboard.

Bridgette gets onto the shore

Bridge: -sigh- Geoff is that the lens cap?

Geoff: What? Oh darn.

Bridgette: Its okay. -smiles-

Geoff: -smiles-

They lean in for a kiss when-

Duncan: -whistles- Geoff you sly beast!

Geoff: Haha.

Bridgette: Hey guys.

Courtney: Hi. So what are you guys doing for St Patties Day?

Geoff: Not much.

Bridgette nudges him.

Geoff: Oh yeah! Trent and me are throwing a party! The whole cast is invited.

Duncan: Nice! Lets go talk to Gwen. I heard she got a job at the bank.

Everyone else: Okay.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Geoff: Hey is Gwen Peterson working today?

Teller: Yes.

Geoff: Okay.

……

Geoff: Can I speak to her?

Teller: You are

G3off: OH! Gwen come outside real fast.

She follows him, and everyone is waiting by a bench. Bridgette is texting Leshawna, and Duncan is trying to woo Courtney.

Gwen: Hey guys! Trent asked me to the party!

Duncan: Party? What Party?

Courtney couldn't help but laugh.

Bridgette putting her phone away: Anyways, I gtg gyz. Whoa. Sorry still in text mode.

Geoff: Yeah, me too.

Gwen: I got to get back to the booth. Nice talking to you guys!

Duncan: Well its me and you, princess.

They start making out. Its gets seriously lovey-duvey.

Owen: Duncan you sly dog!

He sits up with lipstick all over him.

Izzy: You two going to Trent's party?

Both: Heck yeah!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: See ya guys later going to see Eagle Eye!**


	2. St Patrick's Day 2

Happy Holidays from the TDI Cast

Episode 1: St. Patrick's Day

At Trent and Geoff's Party, most everyone had a date. Even Noah and Katie went with each other! The song was Sandstorm and boy oh boy, can Noah dance? It's like he planned it. Then, the DJ(actually DJ) switched the song to "For the Nights I Cant Remember" by Hedly(if you didn't know that's a slow song that is perfect for D+C) We also see a green Mohawk disappearing. :P…… People without a date: Sadie, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, and Cody.

Courtney: Where is Duncan! We have to dance!

Duncan: I'm right here, princess.

Courtney was about to yell, when Duncan pointed at her dress. She understood.

Duncan and Courtney were slow dancing, and when the singer goes "Oooohh Ooh Ooh OOH OOH! The start kissing. Everyone starts howling and whistling.

Later at the Party, the group were all playing spin the bottle. When it was Eva's turn, the boys started to get up. But they just laughed, but stopped when Eva glared at them. Eva spun the bottle it slowed down near DJ, but it ended up on Ezekiel!

Everyone: HAHA! Or OOOOOOOH!

Eva just snarled and everyone shut up. She got up, and because they couldn't leave until they kissed the person, she pecked him on the cheek. Ezekiel fainted. Then it was Geoff's turn, and he managed to spin it on Bridgette. They made out. Noah's turn. It landed on….. JUSTIN!! Everyone either laughed or vomited. He said he did it, but cameras reveal he never did.

After Spin the Bottle, the pizzas arrived. Ezekiel was passed out still, but when he smelled pepperoni, he woke with a jolt. He out ran Geoff and Duncan and Cody and Owen. Owen only caught up because it was food. Ezekiel took 3 slices, and sat down by DJ and Harold. After the food, people started leaving. Trent stopped Gwen.

Trent: Lets pretend you spun me.

Gwen was about to speak, when Trent pulled her into the closet and….well…. The paint peeled off the wall, and Gwen's dress was undone and backwards.

Next Up: EASTER!!


	3. Easter 1

Happy Holidays from the TDI Cast

Episode 2: Easter

Cody was picking flowers for his neighbor(Gwen), when he heard Geoff ride by on his mountain bike and yelling "hey", and Bridgette was riding the pegs. Cody knew that Gwen likes Trent, and he dosent like anyone else.

Cody: Oh well.

Noah: Oh well what?

He had forgotten that Noah was fixing his leaky faucet, and he just finished.

Cody: Oh, nothing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Courtney woke up saying-

Courtney: Yeah! It's Saturday! Woohoo my date with Duncan is tonight! I Can't wait to see Horror of the Cinderella Pageant(random name- I need a coffee xI)

Courtney: And tomorrow is Easter! I cant wait everyone is going on a egg hunt at Wawanakwa. Even Chris and Chef!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

DJ: Hey Bunny! What's that? Your hungry? Okay then, heres some bunny chow.

Bunny: -cute face-

DJ: Awwww!

Geoff: He is so cute! Little furry guy!

DJ: Hey Geoff, do you have a date for the school dance?(most of the cast went to the same school)

Geoff: Yup. Guess.

DJ: Hmmmm….. Eva? Sadie?

Geoff: -chuckle- Nope.

DJ: Hmmm… Bridgette?

Geoff: How did you know?

The two boys laughed, then the doorbell rang. It was Trent and Duncan. They asked the two to play basketball.

During the scrimmage, DJ tripped and skid up his knee on Trent's bike, but he got it bandaged up and was ref since Harold showed up.

Duncan: Hey Harold, did Leshawna ask you to the dance?

Harold: Yeah, but strange thing, Beth is going with Cody.

Trent: What? I thought cody liked Gwen.

Harold: Another strange thing, he asked her.

Geoff dropped the ball in shock.

Trent: Ho-ly- crap.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Heather was walking to the post office when Lindsay snuck up on her.

Lindsay: Hey, Heather are you going to the easter egg hunt?

Heather: As if. But I am going to the dance with Matt(Original character).Lindsay: Isnt he the basket weaving captain?

Heather: Basket-_ball,_ Lindsiot.

Lindsay: Oh.

Heather: You going with Tyler?

Lindsay: No im going with Taylor.

Heather: -rolls eyes-

Her phone rings

Heather: Hello?

Chris: Yeah, the Easter Egg Hunt is mandatory.

Heather: How did you know I said I'm not going?

Chris: The camera cr- I mean, lucky guess.

Heather: hmm….

(**a/n: these are being filmed for each holiday pretend)**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Tyler: Yo, Noah, get out here!

Noah: What

Noah and Tyler had become good friends with each other and Ezekiel btw.

Ezekiel: Guess what?

Noah: What?

Ezekiel it is super important!

**a/n haha! What is so super amazing?**

**DJ: Bunny learned a new trick?**

**Me: gah! How did you get in my a/n?**

**Duncan and Geoff: Were here too**

**Me: Gahh! R and R people! -gets flamethrower-**

**Dj Geoff and Duncan: Gahh!**

**Me: It's a fly….(shoots fly)**


	4. Easter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI I only own Matt, and a few future characters/settings.

**a/n: After this I will work on Total Drama Control for a while.**

Happy Holidays from the TDI Cast

Episode 2: Easter

Ezekiel: Ive got something big to tell you!

Tyler: What is it?

Ezekiel: I'm going to the easter egg hunt tomorrow-

Noah: You woke me up on a Saturday for this?

Ezekiel: -with Eva.

Tyler and Noah start what is either laughing or cheering.

Ezekiel: Well who are you guys going with?

Noah: Either Katie or Cindy(Oc)

Ezekiel: I meant the egg hunt.

Noah: Then Katie. But I might dump her for Cindy.

Tyler: I'm going with Lindsay

Ezekiel: Shocker.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gwen was at Coffee Roolz, when Trent came up to her and asked her to the school dance, and she just got up and walked away.

Trent: What's wrong with her?

Leshawna(in uniform): I don't know Trent….

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At the Easter Egg Hunt, Chris announced a new season of TDI. Guess what? I write the script!(not really this is and advertisement)

Copy and paste this into your adress bar for a preview!

/s/4558445/1/TotalDramaControl

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Seriously at the Easter Egg Hunt, Chris said the winner gets to pick 3 people and gets a paid trip to Plaza des Losers. Everyone was pumped.

Justin was winning for a while, because he found a golden egg, there was only five, and whoever found the silver egg got a ticket to the resort, unless they give it away.

Noah: This is in the bag

Izzy: For me!!

Noah: Nu-un

Izzy: Uh-uh

Noah:Nu-un

Izzy:Uh-hu

Noah:Nu-un

Izzy: Uh-hu

Noah:Nu-un

Izzy: Uh-hu

Noah:Nu-un

Owen: Okay guys break it up! Who wants to help someone who never saw the hotel win?

Izzy: If you promise to pick me.

Noah: No im gonna win and take Tyler Ezekiel and Cody!

1st HR of hunt leader- Justin'

2nd HR of hunt leader- Justin

3rd HR of hunt leader- Izzy

4th HR of hunt leader- Chris

5th HR of hunt leader- Chris/Tyler tied

Silver Egg- Harold

Winner- Chris (he takes Owen Gwen and Duncan because they were top three not including Heather)


	5. April Fools Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. I only own Matt, Cindy, a trumpet, and Coffee Roolz and McBob's.

Happy Holidays from the TDI Cast

Episode 3- April Fools Day

Geoff's phone rings

Geoff: Hello?

Duncan(in tears)- -sniff- dude…

Geoff: What's wrong Duncan?

Duncan: Courtney…

Geoff: What?!

Duncan: She.. She…

Geoff worried: What?

Duncan: Geoff, she was hit by a train…

Geoff: Oh my god.

Duncan: Geoff, one more thing.

Geoff: What?

Duncan turning into Geoff's bedroom: APRIL FOOLS!

Geoff punched him in the arm.

Geoff: How did you get in anyway?

Duncan: Your dad let me in. Come on. DJ is waiting at Coffee Roolz. Leshawna is going to hook us up with free coffee.

Geoff: Cool.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Trent is calling Gwen. She doesn't answer.

Trent: What is up? Tell me. It's okay.

That is the message he left on her phone. She was sitting in her room with her phone right next to her.

Gwen: Sigh. Guess I will text him, and tell him about it.

(**quick A/N: what's up with Gwen? Read on. Btw I need a coffee Leshawna.)**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Leshawna: Here you go, boys.

Duncan and Geoff started to drink, but they spat out immediately.

Geoff: What is that?

Harold walked up.

Harold: my mistake. I must have mistaken it with McBob's kitchen grease(McBob's is basically McDonalds.)! PWND n00bs. R3V3N&3 1S SW33+.

Duncan: dang, dude I underestimated you.

Just then, DJ came up and said:

DJ: I don't even want to know.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Yay! Guys read my other stories to. :l**

**You can still sign up for Total Drama Showtime, which is a starring you. Later! Reviewers are awesome and cool.**


	6. April Fools Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, nor Adam West, so I changed it to Adam Weste, long story short.

Happy Holidays from the TDI Cast

Episode 3: April Fools Day

Ezekiel woke with a jolt.

Ezekiel: Phew. It was dream.

He got up and went to Noah's house. They had planned for him, Noah and Tyler to pull a great prank on the whole town, with Tyler's ability to distract, Noah's computer hacking skills, and Ezekiel's mischievous mind.

Ezekiel: I got it. We can Rick Roll everyone at the town hall rally today! During the beginning, when they are signing autographs and introducing the speakers.

Tyler: What's Rick Roll?

Noah: This. -click-

Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you dooown! Never gonna run around and desert you!

The group: haha! This will be classic.

Tyler: I said that to be rolled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At the rally, after everyone was Rick Rolled, the mayor had something to say.

Mayor Adam Weste: Hello! A special hello to the Total Drama Island season one cast out there. This is for you. Im resigning!

Crowd: GASP!!

Adam Weste: This is your new host- I mean mayor!

-TDI Intro song plays-

Weste in the distance: Mayor McClean!

Heather and Gwen: NO!!

Chris: My first law is that TDI Haters must leave this town. And every time you see Heather McFullen, pretend to be a sumo wrestler and chase her, or just pull out a head shaver.

Heather: Gahh!! -runs away and hides-

Chris: And next…

Geoff: Gulp.

Chris McClean: APRIL FOOLS! IM NOT YOUR HOST! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

CHUCKLE CHUCKLE

TEEHEE TEEHEE

LMAO LMAO

L..O…L….

HAHA

HA

!

The crowd: HAHA!

The cast except Izzy Owen and DJ: haha…….. Yeah. (sarcasm)

The other three: HAHA! OMG GOOD ONE!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Quick A/N- hey guys incase you noticed I skipped two holidays (valentines day and new years) and that is because im putting valentines day near the end of the year because Duncan and Courtney and other couples im gonna save for third to last!(second to last- new years last- Christmas) side note: these arent in order.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Bridgette: hey Gwen, tell me what is on your mind.

Gwen: Well, it's positive.

Bridgette: Oh my god.

Gwen: Yup. Trent is cheating on me. I think. 99 sure. It might have been another one of Heather's tricks.

Bridgette: But it sounds like he kissed her.

Gwen: yeah. Let's listen to it again.

Gwen pulled out her phone, remembering about how she had left her phone in the biology room, on voice memo so she could hear Mr. Tombstone's lecture again, and they listened.

Heather: Hey Trent. You wanted to talk.

Trent: Yeah wait n-

They hear make out sounds. Then the maximum time on voice memo ran out.

Bridgette: Two timer. When will tell him we know what's up?

Gwen: I don't know.

**A/N: Neither do I. lol. That answers your, whats up with Gwen? Questions. BTW- Courtney and Duncan die in the next chappie. It is sad. Late April Fools! Haha!**

**Next Up: Mother's Day.**

**A/N: I gtg. Wont update for a while. Like, tomorrow at 5 est. Don't get your hopes up.**


	7. A Total Drama 'Chris'tmas Promo

A Total Drama "Chris"tmas Promo

Chris: The 22 Campers are all going to be secretly videotaped in their own homes on Christmas!

Chef: And broadcasted live to you!

Chris: So tune in Saturday, December 7th for A Total Drama "Chris"tmas!

Chef: And who knows, maybe in between you will see some other holidays!

Chris: Have a good thanksgiving, and thanksgiving will be up shortly, or until Mr. Creator gets bored.

LMC(me): Yeah so have a good thanksgiving!

Chef: And get a 20% off thanksgiving dinner at Chef's road kill café!

LMC: Oh, and by the way, it will be longer like 10 chapters or maybe 22 for each camper/couple.

Chris: Bye bye everybody!

LMC: BTW Sorry for not updating! I forgot my pw for a while!


	8. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Heather

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

**A/N: I will post 1 per day leading up to Christmas day where I will post a Christmas Special Reunion!**

Chapter 1: Heather

Chris: Hey viewers! This is the Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas Event! It will be shown in every country that season 1 was aired. At the same time! So there will be no internet spoilers! First up….

It's….. Heather!

Mrs. Fletcher(Heather's mom): Heather! Come help your mommy with the tree!

Heather: Okay…. What do I do?

(BTW Heather loves Christmas she is actually happy)

Mrs. Fletcher: Take out the boxes!

Heather: Yay!

Mr. Fletcher: Oh, Heather Feather! Where's your wish list? Daddykins is going shopping!

Heather: Here it is!!!!!!

Mr. Fletcher: Okey dokey Poopykins!

Chris: chuckle chuckle

Heather: What was that? It sounded familiar…

Chris: Cut to commercial!

BUY BUY BUY NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Confession cam:

Chris: That was close!

Confession cam:

Mr Coconut: ………

Confession cams over

Mrs. Fletcher: Heather! Total Drama Island is on!

Heather: What episode mommy?

Mrs. Fletcher: The Big sleep!

Heather: Ooh I make the alliance in this episode!

-shows 10 minutes of episode-

Commercial that Heather's whole family sees:

Deep voice: You thought it was overHeather: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Heather: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDAHeather is now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Heather is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Gavin and Grant(heather's brothers): What the heck?

Heather: SHHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them! No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

Heather: More like Chaosmist!

Chris: See you there, Christmas Day, broadcasted live to you!

Heather: AHHH!

Heather faints

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Chris rides off on his jet ski.

Next up: Justin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Justin

A Total Drama "Chris"tmas

**A/N: This is gonna be hard, he is quiet!**

Chapter 2: Justin

Mr. McGorgeousness who isn't that Gorgeous: Justin, come down here! Help your brothers with the gingerbread! But wear a mask so it doesn't faint!

Justin: -smile-Bobby(younger brother)-: Hey Justin! Every episode of TDI is on today! Wanna watch it? Right now it is Not So Happy Campers Part 2. We can watch The Big Sleep later.

Nicky(Bobby's 1st triplet): I don't like that one. I like Haunt-Campture.

Michael(other triplet): Yeah, but I triple dog dare you is the best.

Bobby: Well Camp Castaways is the best of them all.

Nicky: Nu-uh!

Bobby: Yeah-hu!

Nicky: Nu-uh!

Bobby: yes it is!

Nicky: No way!

Bobby: Fo sho it is!

Michael: Don't try to talk gangster, Robert.

Bobby: Don't call me that!

During all of this, Justin is admiring himself in a mirror.

Danielle(Justin's 18 year old sister): SHUT UP! Let me sleep!

Justin: Oh hey Heather. Whoops I meant Danielle.

Nicky: Or did he?Michael and Bobby: -chuckle chuckle-

Danielle rolls her eyes and leaves.

Justin: Who's up for some gingerbread and TDI?

Triplets: ME!

During the episode, the whole gorgeous family watched this commercial:

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Justin: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Justin: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDA

Justin is now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Justin is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Triplets: What the heck?

Justin: SHHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them! No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

Justin: More like Chaosmist!

Chris: See you there, Christmas Day, broadcasted live to you!

Justin: AHHH!

Justin faints

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Chris rides off on his jet ski.

Next up: Geoff and Bridgette!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: I know I just substituted Justin and Heather's names!**


	10. TotalDramaIsland 'Chris'tmas GeoffBridge

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

Disclaimer: I don't own ESPN, Blue Jays, OJ Simpson, TDI or sportscenter. Any relation to a real person is total drama accidental. LOL

Chapter 3: Geoff and Bridgette

Mr. McDonald(Geoff's father): Don't you think it is great our kids get along?

Mr. Stephens(Bridgette's father): Yes, they just click. They really like each other.

Bridgette and Geoff: -smooch smoochy smooch!- oh yeah!

Both Fathers: Hey, lovebirds! Get down here! Help with ornaments!

Bridgette and Geoff: Ok we are here!

Mr. Stephens: Okay good. Hey! TDI is on! A marathon!

Bridgette: Let's get focused on the tree, then watch TV.

Mr. Stephens: Okay honey.

Bridgette: J

Geoff: Hey dad, when is the Blue Jays game on TV?

Mr. McDonald: I'm not quite sure. Let's check sportscenter.

Geoff: Cool.

Greg Hays(sports broadcaster): OJ Simpson, blah blah blah, prison, blah blah blah, fire hydrant blah blah blah, now a commercial!

BUY BUY BUY AGAIN!!!

Mr. McDonald: I saw it on the ticker. It is at 7:30.

Geoff: Cool.

Isaac(Bridgette's brother): Who wants homemade gingerbread?

Geoff and Bridgette: I do I do I do!!!

Fathers: Okay, you two. Settle down.

Geoff: We have so much in common. I love you, babe.

Bridgette: Back at ya, star QB.

Geoff: Same to you, gold medal surfer chic.

Mr. Stephens: Please, stop there. There is a 9 year old in the room!

Isaac: Dad, I'm 10.

Mr. Stephens: Are you sure?

Isaac: Yeah.

Mr. Stephens: Could you change it?

Isaac: What?

Mr. McDonald: The Big Sleep is on!

Everyone: OOH!

Geoff: I love this episode.

Bridgette: I love almost as much as I love you!

Geoff: Come here, you.

Mr. Stephens: 9 YEAR OLD!

Isaac: I'M 10!

Mr. Stephens: Suck it up!

Isaac: WAAAAAH!

Bridgette: Dad, you made the 9 year old cry!

Mr. Stephens: Single digits over here knows I'm kidding.

Isaac: I'm 10 for gods sake!

Geoff: Shhhhh! Tyler is dreaming this is hilarious!

Tyler(on TV): AHHHHHHHH!

Geoff: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

-at commercial break-

Commercial that Geoff and Bridgette's whole families see:

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Geoff: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Bridgette: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDI

They both are now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Geoff is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Isaac: What the heck?

Bridgette: SHHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them! No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas! See you then, x-mas day!

Geoff and Bridgette: -faint-

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Next up: Ezekiel!!! This ought to be fun!


	11. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Ezekiel

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

Chapter 4: Ezekiel

**A/N : I know I didn't give one yesterday. I'm gonna make up for it by giving you 2 today! Had loads of hw.**

Mr. Cabrera(Ezekiel's dad): Hey Ezekiel! Help put up lights!

Ezekiel: Okey dokey dad! Is my wimpy sister gonna help, eh?

Mr. Cabrera: No cuz women can't do anything, eh.

Charlotte(sister)" I heard that! Just because I'm from the city and adopted and a girl doesn't mean I'm a wimp.

Ezekiel: Yes it does.

Mrs. Cabrera(use your brain): Okay you three get in here to watch TDI eh.

Ezekiel: Oh but ma, I am pathetic in that show.

Mrs. Cabrera: Get in here. Your not even in this episode. It's big sleep.

Ezekiel: Fine!

10 minutes in, blah blah blah commercial:

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Ezekiel: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Ezekiel: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDI

Ezekiel is now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Ezekiel is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Charlotte: What the heck?

Ezekiel: SHHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them! No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas! See you then, x-mas day!

Ezekiel: Hmm, well okay then.

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted.

Ezekiel: So I'm not a camper?

Chris: Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live.

Ezekiel: What!?!?!?

This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Ezekiel pulls out his cell phone (yeah I know he is on a farm but it gets reception) and looks up the campers' numbers on yellow book, DOT COMMM! And called them all.

Here are the responses:

Eva: Yeah right, chump!

Duncan: pfft it's just a Tv special

Bridgette: You perverted sexist don't call me!

Beth: Yeah right, dude.

Cody: Peeshaw

Tyler: Doubt it

Courtney: Sexist creep don't call here EVER again

Lindsay: Is this Tyler?

Geoff: Hey dude don't pull pranks! Did you steal my lucky hat as a joke?

Leshawna: Yeah right you skinny sexist white boyHeather: Mmhmm okay. Hold on I have to proceed with my duties as the queen of Southern Ontario.

Harold: Yeah right your just messing with me to spike me! Gosh!

Justin: -smile- Doubt it. -smile-

DJ: Okay, bro. I'll be sure to remember that when I see the dozen cameras and the BOOM system.

Noah(my favorite, second is Lindsay's): Thanks man! Hold on listen to this song: Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Don't call : Ooh! Pancakes!

Izzy:YeahrightEzekiellikeiwouldeverbelieveyoulikeinamillionyearsneverever!(Izzy's fast talking tone)

Trent: Yeah right, man. Why should I believe you?

Katie and Sadie: No way, Ezekiel. Never. Ooh he even talk together!

Gwen: Umm, okay I believe you. Not!

Next up: IDK you'll see I'm saving Duncan and Courtney for last. And Gwen and Trent near the end. Teehee!


	12. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Owen&Izzy

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

Chapter 4: Owen and Izzy

Mr. Horford (Owen's dad): Hey, Owen Izzy! Come help put the ornaments on!

Mrs. Horford(Owen's Mom): And have some gingerbread! We can watch TDI!

Izzy: Izzy loves gingerbread!

Owen: Owen loves Izzy!

Izzy: Rawr! Rawr!

Owen: Woof! Woof!

Mrs. Carpenter(Izzy's mom): Sometimes I wonder about these children…

Mrs. Horford: Anyways, TDI is on!

Owen: Hey! Don't look at the tv! I'm sleep walking _in the nude._

Everyone except Izzy: AGHH!

Izzy: Coolio!

Owen: Hey commercials! Shhhhhhhhh! I need to know what I am gonna ask Santa for!

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Izzy: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Owen: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDA

They both are now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Izzy is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Greg(Owen's oldest brother): What the heck?

Both: SHHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them! No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

Both: Yay TDI! 3rd season!

Chris: No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

See you there, Christmas Day, broadcasted live to you!

Justin: AHHH!

They both faint

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Chris rides off on his jet ski.

Next up: Cody! The cod mister! The stud from up the creek!


	13. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Cody

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

Chapter 5(I think…)- Cody

**A/N I haven't updated 2 in one day I got b-ball tonight so tomorrow 2 chappies! Promise!**

Cody's Journal Entry 1:

Dear Journal,

Ever since I have quit crushing on Gwen I have actually had time to meet nice, smart girls. There is this one girl, Nikki, whom is really nice. She is in my math class, which means she is smart. Oh, I gtg my mom Is making me go Caroling. Bye!

Chris read that aloud to the camera.

Chris: Crap! There home! Out the window!

Cody: Yay! Time for gingerbread! Ooh TDI is on!

Mr. Wells(Cody's father): Let's watch the next episode. Now we have to eat gingerbread and ornaments.

Cody: Eat ornaments?

Mr. Wells: -eye squint-

Cody eats gingerbread very fast and watches the beginning of the episode by himself. His parents come down about 5 minutes later.

5 MORE minutes later…

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Cody: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Cody: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDA

He is now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Cody is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Mr. Wells: What the heck?

CodyHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them! No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

Cody: Cool third season.

Chris: No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

See you there, Christmas Day, broadcasted live to you!

Cody: AHH!

He faints

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Chris rides off on his jet ski.

Next up: IDK! Probably Eva or Noah… People who are reading, can you vote in my poll? It is for my next story contest. There is a poll on my page, or you can review or PM me.

Here are the options:

TDI High (High school for the campers, also on you tube)

Total Drama _______(yet to be named) ( 22 new campers come for third season)

TDA

DOS To PDL (all the voted off campers and their times at Playa Des Losers)

Final Option: Miracle at Grant B. Michaels High (TDI characters' high school rallies in football and basketball but when star player Geoff McDonald has to decide which to focus on, he can't. Either team he doesn't choose will collapse. Then a new kid named Duncan comes to town…)


	14. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Eva

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

Chapter 6: Eva

Mrs. Edgerton(Eva's mother): (scared) Eva? Can you come here?

Eva: NO! I'm LIFTING WEIGHTS!

Mr. Edgerton(scarier than eva): Eva! Get your ** out here now!

Eva: Okay, dad…

Mr. Edgerton: Now, put ornaments on the tree. And don't break them!

Shaun(dog): Woof, woof!

Shaun jumps up onto Eva's lap.

Eva: Haha, oh Shaun, you make me feel good.

Shaun: Lick lick!

Eva: Tee hee!

Mrs. Edgerton: Hi, Shaun!

Eva: -snarl!-

Mrs. Edgerton: Sorry Eva.

Eva: -glare-

Mr. Edgerton: You guys are going to sit here and watch TDI. I want to see WHY you got voted off.

-5 minutes in-

Mrs. Edgerton: Eva?

Eva: NO!

-5 more minutes-

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Eva: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Eva: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDA

She is now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Eva is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Shaun: -whine-

Eva: SHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them!

Eva: NO! Not a third season.

Chris: No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

See you there, Christmas Day, broadcasted live to you!

Eva: AHH!

She faints

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Chris rides off on his jet ski.

Next up:-drum roll- NOAH! Hey guys vote in my poll on chapter 12 if you mind


	15. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Noah

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

A/N: Sorry for not uploading! I got bord and the story will obviously not be done by Christmas, I am sorry but it will before Valentines Day comes up(chappie, not actual day) and I have decided that New Years will be written for 2009, not in 2009, and I will ad summer vacation and spring break. Peace! Next chapter, don't bother reading. Trust me.

Chapter 7- Noah

Noah enters the house

Mrs. Freeman(Noah's mother): Where were you? Spending the 100,000 dollars you won on TDI on your creepy overweight fan girls with no life? Or just hanging with Matt?

Noah: No comment.

Maid Maidington: Noah, I cleaned your room and washed your clothes.

Noah: Thanks! Now I have less stuff to do on a not so great Christmas Eve!

Shortstop(Noah's golden lab): -pant pant pant-

Noah: Hey, Shortstop! Lets play ball! Ball!

Shortstop gets his ball

Noah: Go get it!

Shortstop: Woof!

Noah: No! I through it!

Shortstop: Woof!

Noah: I'm not hiding anything behind my back!

Shortstop: Woof! -gets ball behind Noah-

Noah: Ahh! You got me.

Mrs. Freeman: Noah! Get down here! Your brother, the maid and me are watching TDI! It's the first episode!

Noah: I don't care!

Gavin(Twin brother): Noah! It is really cool!

Noah: I was there.

Gavin: Oh yeah.

Noah: Idiot.

Noah played Ps3 then got bored and decided to watch The Big Sleep episode with his family.

This is the Commercial that the family saw:

10 Minutes In

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Noah: O.o

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Noah: O.O

Deep voice: Then, TDA

He is now glued to the TV

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

Noah is turning the volume up insanely high

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Gavin: Too loud!

Noah: SHHHH

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them!

Noah: NO! Not a third season.

Chris: No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

See you there, Christmas Day, broadcasted live to you!

Noah: AHH!

He faints

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Chris rides off on his jet ski.

Next up: Secret! You will probably laugh though!


	16. Total Drama Island 'Chris'tmas Mr Cocnut

A Total Drama Island "Chris"tmas

Chapter 8: Mr. Coconut

Mr. Coconut:…………………………….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... …………………...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ring ring ring ring ring!

Voicemail:

Owen: Hi! It's Owen again. Why aren't you picking up? Do you not like me anymore!?!?!?!?!?!? Owen is hanging up now.

The TV was on the whole time

Commercial:

Deep voice: You thought it was over

Mr. Coconut:…

Deep voice: First there was TDI

Mr. Coconut: …

Deep voice: Then, TDA

Mr. Coconut is still in his chair

Deep voice: In between you saw them reunite at Camp Wawanakwa

The volume stays the same

Deep voice: They were sucked back to the reunion and TDA with the fine print

Knock knock knock

Delivery guy: A man named Owen payed for this pizza!

Mr. Coconut: …

Deep voice: But when they signed up for TDI……………………………..they didn't understand………

-ZOOMS OUT TO CHRIS:

Chris: We had control of them!

Mr. Coconut: …

Chris: No, not season three, but a Christmas Special! It is called, A total drama island "Chris"tmas!

See you there, Christmas Day, broadcasted live to you!

Mr. Coconut: …

He falls out of his chair

Chris: By now, the campers have all fainted. Families, listen up. You are being secretly recorded. Being aired. Live. This was sent to your TV and each camper will return to Playa Des Losers very soon. See you then! don't tell them!

Chris rides off on his jet ski.

Random, right? Anyways I am gonna work on "The Man on the Other End of the Phone" for a while

Next up: Lindsay and Tyler


End file.
